winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 210
The Crypt of the Codex is the tenth episode of the second season of Winx Club. Sypnosis Bloom and Sky are on bad terms, so Bloom decides to go to Red Fountain, accompanied by Flora and Tecna. However, the Trix show up and create a dark sphere to attack Red Fountain, which serves as a distraction so that they may get the Codex. Bloom, Flora, Tecna, Brandon and Sky try to hold them off, but fail. They catch up with Trix, though, and they wind up in a battle, but Sky is fatally hit by Icy. With the others knocked out, they access the Codex room, and while Icy was busy taking the Codex, the Red Fountain pixie, Athena, attempted to stop her, but is knocked out by Darcy. The Trix gets the Codex, but Timmy has the drop on them. He, convinced they’re too strong, lets them leave, devastating Tecna. Bloom, traumatized by Sky's condition, awakens her new Dragon's Flame power to heal. The Trix get away with the Codex, but Sky is revived and back together with Bloom. Major Events *Helia enlists at Red Fountain. *The Trix get the first Codex. *Bloom discovers her healing powers in this episode. *Bloom and Sky are officially boyfriend and girlfriend. *Tecna and Timmy's relationship hits a bump. Debuts * Athena Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Tecna **Musa *Aisha *Specialists **Sky **Brandon **Timmy **Helia *Pixies **Athena *Trix **Icy **Darcy **Stormy *Darkar Spells used *Sonic Bomb - Musa used it against Griselda in training. *Incandescent Sphere - Bloom used it against Griselda in training. *Power Jazz - Aisha used it against Griselda in training. Voice Cast Original/Italian Coming soon... 4Kids *Liza Jacqueline as Bloom *Su Meredith as Stella *Kerry Williams as Flora *Vasthy Mompoint as Layla *Dani Shaffel as Tecna *Dan Green as Sky *Frank Frankson as Brandon *Michael Sinterniklaas as Riven *Sebastian Arcleus as Timmy *Lisa Ortiz as Musa, Icy *Vashty Mompoint as Aisha *Jason Griffith as Darkar *Caren Manuel as Darcy *Suzy Myers as Stormy *Michael Alston Baley as Saladin Rai English Coming soon... Scripts *4Kids *Cinelume Songs 4Kids *We Are the Winx *We Are the Winx (Transformation) *We Are the Winx (Instrumental) Rai English *Under the Sign of Winx *The Girls of the Winx Club Trivia *Scenes from this episode, episode 27, 28, 29, 31, 33, 34, 35, 37, 45, 46, 49, 50, 51 and 52 were used for the final Winx club special scene in "The Shadow Phoenix". *In the RAI English version, Timmy didn't shoot at the Trix because he knew that they would just overpower them, which devastates Tecna and this leads to her calling him a coward and leaving. In the 4kids version, however, the Trix put a non-violence spell on everyone, including Timmy, that restricted everyone from doing anything violent toward the Trix and Tecna leaves the room only to go and get some help. *Helia is enrolled at Red Fountain as of this episode. *Sky and Bloom officially become a couple in this episode. *Bloom uses her first-ever healing spell in this episode. Mistakes *When the girls were outside with Griselda, Bloom's and Stella's sleeves disappeared in some scenes. *Stella's wings were missing when she was attacking Griselda. *There are two scenes in which Flora is wearing earrings from her civilian outfit despite being in Winx outfit. *Flora's necklace from her Winx outfit was uncolored in one scene. *Bloom's crown disappeared in one scene. Quotes "What do you mean by 'uhh huhh'?" - Bloom Videos 4Kids Rai English Category:Winx Club Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Rai Dub Category:4Kids Category:Cinélume Category:Season 2 Episodes